Not a Loud
|season=2 |number=49B |image=Not A Loud Title.jpg |caption= |airdate=October 18, 2017 |production=223B |writer=Eric Acosta |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Read Aloud |next=Tricked! }} "Not a Loud" is the second segment of the 49th episode of The Loud House. Summary Lincoln has to write a report for school about the day he was born, but when he pulls out his baby book, he finds that the page detailing his birth is completely blank. When he asks his parents why that is, they both give him inaccurate information, leading him to suspect that they're keeping a secret from him. Accompanied by Clyde, Lincoln asks each of his older sisters what they remember about his birth date. Lori tells him he was brought home by "a scientist", which leads Lincoln to think that he was created in a lab and might have super powers. However, after some field tests, he finds that this is not the case. Next, Leni claims he was "carried in by an eagle", which causes Lincoln to believe he was initially raised by eagles. But after finding out he does not possess the abilities of an eagle, Lincoln next speaks to Luna, who says that when Lynn Sr. and Rita brought him in, they were surrounded by a bunch of men in black. Clyde suspects that perhaps Lincoln is actually an alien, but they soon come to the conclusion that he is not. Finally, Luan says to Lincoln that their parents were expecting another girl, even decorating his future bedroom for a girl, and jokingly remarks that she and the older sisters initially thought Lynn Sr. and Rita had brought home the wrong baby. This, however, brings Lincoln to think that he really isn't Lynn Sr. and Rita's son. After Lincoln checks the birth records from the day he was born, he and Clyde investigate the other families in the neighborhood. They eventually find a white-haired couple with a daughter who looks like Lori, plays the guitar like Luna, and enjoys spicy sub sandwiches like Lynn Jr., which leads Lincoln to think he was swapped with this girl. Lincoln confronts Lynn Sr. and Rita about it, accusing them of keeping this secret from him. However, the two tell him that his theory is actually wrong and that he is their son, and decide to tell him the real story. As it turned out, when Lynn Sr. was bringing Rita to the hospital, Vanzilla broke down, but luckily, the President of the United States and the First Lady happened to drive up in their limousine, going on their way to a top secret safe house, and gave them a ride. However, it became evident they wouldn't be able to get to the hospital in time, so the First Lady took the duty of delivering Lincoln. When Lincoln asks about the details his older sisters mentioned to him, his parents answer that his bedroom was originally decorated with leftover items from his sisters' births, the men in black were Secret Service agents, the "scientist" was actually the First Lady dressed in equipment from the limo's first aid kit, and the "eagle" was actually a blanket with the Presidential seal on it. Clyde remarks that this will be a great story for Lincoln to tell the class, but Lynn Sr. and Rita tell the boys that they must never tell anyone about it, because they signed an agreement to keep it confidential. External links * Category:Episodes